Let Go
by dark-charmer.xo
Summary: What would have happened if Katharine didn't push Lucius away? Here is some dirty smut for you all! You have been warned that this includes mature content. Break off from 'Beauty in the Breakdown', you don't have to read it but it would make the whole thing make a little more sense! LMxOC


**Dark charmer xo :** Soo I felt the need to write this! What if Katharine had of let Lucius continue instead of pushing him away. Just a bit of dirty smut for you all; hope you enjoy reading it because I had fun writing it. Ha.

Probably not the best, but hey I tried :)

* * *

He let my hand go but still held me in place with his other on my waist. He brought his face closer to mine and I stared directly at him, the look of my face amused him because he smirked. "Tell me again. You want me to let you go Katharine?" he brought his lips to my ear. "I could have you right here, I don't think you would stop me now would you?"

"Let me..." I couldn't say anymore as he crushed his lips onto mine. I tried pushing him away but he was stronger than I was.

I hated to admit it but he was an excllent kisser; I hadn't actually had a kiss this good before. It was full a hunger and lust and when his tongue slipped past my lips I almost found myself letting out a moan. Severus hadn't been with me for a week or so now and I was craving his touch, well apprently anyone's touch at this point.

I felt Lucius against my leg and I fought the urge to reach down and feel what he was going to be giving to me.

_What he was going to be giving to me._

I tried to push him off of me again; I couldn't actually be considering this. His wife was close by with my mother I might add as well as his son. Not only that but what about Severus? No I couldn't do it...I shouldn't. But it felt good, really good. I was pulled back into his kiss when I felt his fingers graze across my chest and all the sudden the moan I was holding back escaped my throat and I felt his smirk against me. He tore his lips away from mine and brought them back to my ear while using his thumb to trace where my senstive nub was underneath my clothes.

"So you do like this don't you? You're a little tease aren't you? Trying to get my off of you when you wanted it this whole time." His voice made my knees feel weak.

He let his free hand travel underneath my dress and run across my panties and his voice went low. "You're already wet for me my dear."

I hadn't even noticed it or maybe I was trying my hardest to ignore it but now that he informed me of it, I could tell I was indeed soaked for him. He brought his hand up and pulled one of the straps off from my shoulder and pulled out my breast. He used his thumb and finger to pinch and roll it making me suck in my breath. He muttered something under his breath and the door slammed shut. I could feel the magic pulsing through the air; a sound charm so no one outside could hear us and the door, I assumed was locked so no one could get in.

When his tongue trailed across my nipple I let out a sound I didn't even know could come out of me. It didn't take long for him to work on the next one and I could feel myself dripping. I knew he was teasing me now, only keeping his hands on my breast and not letting them sneak downwards again. He wanted me to ask, to beg for him to do it.

"Lucius," I moaned out. "Please."

"Please what?" there was that smirk again.

"More."

He was still smirking. "More what my dear?"

I took his hand and guided it underneath my skirt and guided his finger past my panties. He brushed my clit lightly and drew circles around my entrance. I grabbed his hand again and shoved his finger inside of my heat; feeling filled but needing more at the same time. He started moving his finger slowly and then sneaked a second one in and began to pick up the pace. I cried out and fucked his fingers like I needed it to stay alive. I could tell his need was becoming greater as his smirk had disappeared and now a dark look came over his face. I felt him watching me, my eyes closed, my lips parted, crying out his name and begging him not to stop. I finally took the oppurtunity to reach down and feel his hardened cock. God it was big, almost felt like it could be too big. He was bigger then Severus.

_Severus _

What the heck was I doing? I loved Severus! I...

The words disappeared in my head as he curled his fingers and hit a spot that practically send me off the edge. He kept doing it and I felt myself climbing up and my toes began to curl. I started panting things that I couldn't even understand. I was so close, I just needed something too...

"Cum for me Katharine. Scream my name."

That was it, I couldn't hold back and I felt myself letting go; I cried out his name like he told me told and I felt my juices run down his fingers. He pulled them out and slipped them past my lips so I could taste myself. I stared at him while I was doing it.

"You look so innocent when you do that." he moaned out. I had managed to get himself freed from his pants and was now using my hand to give him please. He let his fingers continue to go in and out of my mouth while I kept my eyes locked to his. He was using his fingers to show me what he wanted next and I would gladly give it to him. I dropped to my knees and took him in my mouth; I couldn't fit him all in but he didn't seem to care, he pulled my hair back and held it while I continued to suck.

It wasn't too long until I could feel him begin to twicth and then he pulled me off of him. "Stop, I want to have you all."

He came down on the ground and helped me pull off my dress and my underthings. I unbuttoned his shirt and pushed it to the side so I could run my hands up and down his toned chest. I may have already came once but my body was begging for more. He pulled my on top of him and I slowly came down on his cock. It felt amazing to have him inside of me; here I thought it would be too much but it was just enough. He groaned and closed his eyes. "Katharine,"

I began to slowly rock my hips back and forth while keeping my hands on his chest, moaning quietly. I kept the pace slow and he couldn't help but watch me. He wanted me to go faster but like he did to me, I was teasing him. He didn't bother to ask though; he grabbed my hips and began to bounce me up and down. It didn't take long for me to cum once again while crying out his name and then a third time right after. Every time I clenched around his Lucius would moan loudly, begging me to keep cuming for him, to keep crying out his name.

I wanted to feel him cum inside me and I wanted to cum with him.

"Oh Lucius please, please cum for me." His eyes met mine and something inside him must of snapped because he flipped me over and threw my legs onto his shoulders. He pounded into me hard enough to make sweat fall from his forehead and from the position we were in, he kept hitting my sweet spot making it hard to hold back. I wanted to wait for him to reach his peak with me and we could crash down together. I could feel him getting tenser and tenser and I knew it wouldn't be long.

"I can feel you holding back Katharine." he groaned threw his teeth.

"I want to cum with you." I moaned out. "I want to feel you cum inside me."

He let out a loud moan and began to cry my name. I let go and felt my eyes roll back in my head; he throbbed inside of me but didn't stop pumping until he had finished. He held himself up over top of me and kissed my forehead.

"Oh god." I moaned out. He left himself in for a few minutes and when he finally pulled out I almost protested.

After he flicked his wand and cleaned us up he headed for the door and turned to me with a smirk. "I told you that you would let me."

I suppose he was right when he said that. I just didn't know at the time I would. It didn't hit me till after he left.

Now what would I do.


End file.
